


Héroe

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Series: Mi Reina [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: What happens when the kid sister of a Son falls in love with the president of the Mayans? This story, that's what happens.REPOST FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT
Relationships: Marcus Alvarez/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mi Reina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969417
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not Kurt Sutter. I've never met the man. I am in no way connected to the shows 'Sons of Anarchy' or 'Mayans MC'. I'm writing this for fun, not profit.
> 
> Author's Note: This story is taking place in the SOA universe, not the Mayans, and is set in season three of the show. I have also de-aged Esai into a second-grader.

_“The biggest fight you’ll ever have is between who you are now and who you are capable of becoming.”_

**\- Kurt Sutter, Sons of Anarchy**

I was in deep shit and I knew it. There was no one in the teacher's parking lot of Oakland Elementary School at this time of the day and if I headed towards my car I would be heading further away from people and the possibility of help.

The man who was following me had a shaved head and skinhead tatts. He'd been waiting for me when I exited the back door of the school at the end of my workday.

The doors of the school could only be opened from the inside for safety reasons and there was no one in the art classroom to buzz me back in. I decided that the smartest play was to quickly run towards the front of the school. Some parents would still be picking up their kids from the after-school program.

The second I started running, so did the skinhead.

I got lucky. The familiar sight of a motorcycle and man wearing a leather kutte caught my attention. The middle-aged Latino man was picking up his kid. I ran right towards them.

“Help me,” I panted when I reached the biker.

“What's wrong, chica?” The man was immediately on alert.

“He's chasing me.” I jerked my head behind me.

The biker reached into the saddlebag on the side of his motorcycle and withdrew a .45 pistol. “We got a problem, ese?” He started to advance on my would-be attacker.

Seeing the gun, the skinhead beat a hasty retreat, running off towards the main road where it was easy for him to disappear.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned a grateful smile on my rescuer as he walked back over. “Thank you.”

The man nodded. “You're welcome, chica. Wanna tell me why a Nord was chasing you?”

A Nord? Fuck my life. Yeah. I knew why. Because of my fucking older brother's clusterfuck of a motorcycle club. SAMCRO never had their shit together. If they wanted to run an illegal enterprise out of their clubhouse they could at least learn to be fucking good at it...which they weren't. In the last twenty years, the brothers of SAMCRO had turned the gates of Stockton Prison into revolving doors. That was exactly why I lived in Oakland and not close to my brother in Charming.

“My brother rides with the Sons of Anarchy Redwood Originals,” I answered.

The man nodded and rubbed his lips together before smirking at me. “What's your name, hermosa?”

I smirked right back. “Mi nombre es Lilo.” Maybe if he knew that I understood Spanish he'd knock it off with the sexist terms of endearment. “¿Cómo te llamas, guapo?”

“Marcus Alvarez,” the biker chuckled. “This is my boy –”

“Esai,” I finished for him. The moment the panic left me I had recognized the boy as one of the second graders that I taught on Tuesdays.

“She's my art teacher, Papá,” Esai spoke up.

“Mayans are allies of the Sons,” Marcus gestured towards his kutte. “Who's your brother, Lilo?”

Since he used my actual name, I decided I would play nice. “Happy Lowman.”

“He needs to know about this.”

“I know,” I nodded, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my paint-stained jeans. You had a dress code all your own when you were an art teacher. “My phone's in my car in the back lot.”

“I'll walk you to your car and Esau and I will follow you home, see that you're safe and that the Sons hear of this.”

His tone left little room for disagreement. Not that I was going to disagree. I was freaked the hell out and grateful for the protection.


	2. Chapter 2

My house was a small fixer-upper in a middle-class neighborhood about five miles away from the school. My mom had passed away two years earlier of breast cancer and Happy and I had each received a fair share of her life insurance policy. I moved away from my childhood home in Tacoma and settled in Oakland. I was closer to Happy but not too close...or so I had thought.

Marcus didn't just follow me home. He parked his bike behind my car in the driveway and he and Esai saw me inside where Marcus did a quick search of the house.

"House is clear, chica," he told me as he joined me in the kitchen where I was giving Esai a glass of the trumoo chocolate milk that I usually had to guard with my life to keep Happy away from. "You need to call your brother. SAMCRO needs to put guards on you."

Stepping into the living room with my house phone, I called Happy. Five times. He didn't pick up once.

"Fuck," I cursed, throwing my phone on the couch.

"What's wrong, Lilo?"

I turned to find Marcus leaning against the doorframe and looking at me in concern.

"Happy isn't answering his phone," I huffed. I was most likely in this mess because of Happy and he couldn't be bothered to answer his fucking phone when I needed him.

I watched as Marcus pulled out his cell phone. "Let me step outside and call his club president."

When Marcus wandered out to the back yard to make his phone call I made my way into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Marcus was playing bodyguard for me, the least I could do was cook him and his kid supper.

I let Esai put a salad together while I browned the ground sausage for dirty rice. I'd gone to college in Louisana and had developed a taste for cajun food.

When Marcus returned to the house, he stomped into the kitchen with a hard look on his face. He looked at me and jerked his head towards the living room.

I took the meat off the stove and set the rice to low. After I made sure that Esai was still occupied with the salad I followed Marcus out of the room.

"What's wrong?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"The Sons are in Ireland. The VP's son was kidnapped and they're trying to get him back." Marcus was clearly pissed.

"Fuck," I ran a hand through my long blonde hair. "What do I do?"

"The Nords are trying to make a move on Charming while the town isn't protected. I'm guessing you're a part of their plans," he nodded at me. "Until the Sons are back on American soil you're going to be under the protection of the Mayans, chica."

"I'm sorry." I felt bad. He was obviously angry that he was stuck with me.

"Don't be sorry, hermosa," he shook his head and, guilty as I was feeling, I let the endearment slide. Now was not the time for feminism. "I'm not angry with you. I'm upset with the Sons. They're not doing their duty to protect their women and children. They've left their clubhouse to be protected by two brothers and a handful of prospects that I wouldn't trust to hold my dick. They don't have their house in order."

I snorted out a bitter laugh. "Now that's something we both agree on."


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus had had one of the Mayan brothers deliver a bag with a change of clothes to my house. That brother had brought along his old lady who had picked up Esai and delivered him to his grandmother's home. I knew that Esai's mother wasn't in the picture because I always met with his grandmother on parent/teacher night. I felt guiltier still knowing that I was taking Esai's only parent away from him even if it was only temporary.

"You alright, querida?"

I jumped in my seat at the kitchen table. I was putting together a budget request that, if approved, would allow me to take my students in grades 2-5 on a field trip to a museum in San Francisco. I'd left Marcus in my living room watching some action movie on TV.

"I just feel kind of bad that you're stuck babysitting me," I shrugged.

Marcus chuckled before taking a seat across from me at the table. "I've had much worse jobs, hermosa, may I ask you a question?"

I nodded as I absentmindedly tapped my pen on the tabletop. "Sure."

"Do you hate all MC's or just the Sons of Anarchy?" He raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled. "I don't hate MC's or even the Sons," I told him honestly. "I just don't like the lack of organization and leadership in SAMCRO. I don't really care what Happy does so long as he isn't hurting innocents and he's smart about everything. The Sons aren't smart under Clay's leadership and I'm really sick of visiting my big brother in prison. That club is heading for disaster."

Marcus nodded and smiled to himself.

"What's that smile for?"

Marcus leaned back in his chair and his smile transformed into a smirk. "I'm just happy to know that you don't hate MC's, mi reina."

"Why would knowing that make you happy?" My heart was damn near beating out of my chest at the flirtatious turn the conversation had taken.

"Because it means that you wouldn't object to letting an outlaw take you to dinner, querida." The smile he shot me was downright charming. Those damn dimples of his should be freakin' illegal.

"Is that your way of asking?" I was nervous but I wasn't about to make this easy for him.

"Si, mi reina." Marcus licked his lips as he watched me, awaiting my answer.

I couldn't help but grin. "I'd love to go out with you. But...I'm not your queen." I felt the need to remind him that, after four years of studying it while at college, I could understand him when he spoke Spanish.

Marcus fixed me with a heated look, his eyes almost burning with intensity. "Not yet, but soon," he promised...or was that a threat?


	4. Chapter 4

Things got weird once bedtime rolled around...at least for me. Marcus seemed to be incredibly amused. 

While I had two bedrooms, only one of them (mine) was furnished. Of course, I had a couch but it was cheap, a thrift store purchase, uncomfortable, and much too small for a grown man to sleep on. 

“Mi reina,” Marcus grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit beside him on the couch. I had been fretting around the living room as I thought about what to do. “Just give me a blanket and pillow and I'll sleep on your bedroom floor. I want to keep you close to me just in case.”

“Is that really necessary?” I asked the question because I was in fear for my safety, not because I disliked the idea of falling asleep in the same room as the handsome Mexican man.

“That skinhead had no problem showing up at your job, hermosa,” he pointed out, squeezing the hand that he still held. “What's to say he won't show up here? We don't know what the Nords want with you. I want to keep you close,” his voice was firm.

I nodded my acceptance. 

****  
Marcus and I readied for bed at the same time – him in the bedroom and me in the bathroom. This saved me from any discomfort and/or embarrassment. When I exited the bathroom, I found Marcus already lounging on the floor, dressed in baggy black sweatpants and a white wifebeater.

There was no way on earth that he was comfortable. I had hardwood floors in my bedroom that were always cold, no matter the season. I padded over to my nice and comfy queen-size bed and crawled beneath the comforter....and I immediately started feeling guilty.

“Marcus,” I quietly called to get his attention.

“Yes, querida?”

“This is so stupid,” I huffed. “We're both adults. Adults who are interested in each other. There's no good reason for you to be sleeping on the floor.”

“Are you going somewhere with this, Lilo?” Marcus sounded entertained. 

“Marcus, will you, please, come and share the bed with me?” I bit my lip as I waited for his answer. No matter what he had said, I still had an irrational fear of rejection. 

“Sí, nena,” his voice was husky as he replied. 

The bedside lamp was still on so I was able to watch as he stood from the floor and made the short walk to the bed. He motioned for me to scoot over, which I did. Picking up the covers, he slid beneath them. 

I didn't know what to do. It had been a hot second since I had shared a bed with a man. I badly wanted to touch him, to curl up in his arms. I just didn't know how to go about doing it.

It was Marcus to the rescue. He stretched out his left arm in invitation and I happily moved to cuddle up to his broad chest.

Marcus tightened his arm around me and gently laid a kiss on my forehead. “Eres tan dulce.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing happened that night or the next. I was starting to think that what had happened at the school had been nothing more than a fluke. The skinhead was preying on random people and I had simply been an (almost) victim of opportunity. 

Over dinner on the third night, I told Marcus my theory. “I don't think the Nords are targeting me. What would they want with me anyway? I'm just Happy's little sister.”

“You're not just anything, querida,” Marcus shook his head. “And Happy is SAMCRO's hitter. There are a lot of people out there that would hurt you to hurt him.” He pushed away his plate containing a half-eaten tamale. He had been the one to cook for me tonight.

Hitter? My older brother was an MC's hitter? That was information that I could have happily lived my entire life without knowing.

I shrugged my shoulders as I used my fork to push a few grilled tomatoes around on my plate. “Well, Happy's home tomorrow, so, at least you're off of babysitting duty.”

“Spending time with mi reina is not a duty or a chore, sweetheart.” Marcus got to his feet and started clearing the table. He had taken to doing that after our meals. He cleared the plates and I washed him. It was all shockingly domestic. 

I got to my feet and followed him into the kitchen. “Esai will be pleased to have his papá back at home. I had him in class today. He was all excited about winning a spot at the school's art fair.” I hadn't padded the votes or anything (not that I ever would). Esai was just that good of an artist.

Marcus set the plates he was carrying in the sink before turning to face me. He was beaming in fatherly pride. “Yeah, chiquito called me and told all about it...for half an hour.”

I chuckled before sobering up and putting on my serious face. “I'm going to miss have you around the house, Marcus.” I was almost certain that once Happy was home he was going to guard me himself. He'd probably drag me off to his club's dinky, booze-soaked clubhouse and put me on 'lockdown' as he called it. 

Marcus leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. On his face, he wore a smirk that revealed his heart-stopping dimples. “You don't have to, nena.”

“What?” I was confused. 

“Miss me. You don't have to miss me. You're a grown woman, mi corazón. You don't have to let Happy decide who protects you. We can keep going this way.” He reached out and grabbed my hand, using it to pull me into his arms.

“Happy won't like that,” I pointed out.

“Yeah, well, fuck him,” Marcus spat. “You may be his sister, but you're mi reina. I trump him when it comes to you and your safety.”

I really liked the sound of that. “If I'm your queen, why hasn't my king kissed me yet?”

Marcus grinned before reaching up to tangle his hand in my hair before pulling my mouth to his and kissing the hell out of me. When his tongue slipped passed my lips and into my mouth, exploring at leisure, I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

This would have been a sweet, rom-com, Hollywood fade-to-black moment if it wasn't for the Molotov cocktail that came crashing through the window.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Molotov cocktail's glass whiskey bottle shattered on my kitchen floor, the volatile liquid within splashed onto my leg and ignited. 

My screams of agony caught Marcus' attention pretty quick and he used his kutte to put me out. After that, he picked me up and carried me out of the burning house. As he slowly set me down on the grass, I got my first look at my injured leg. It was bad. A one-foot patch of skin from my shin almost up to my knee wasn't just burned, it was melted away. And the smell, my God, I would never for as long as I live forget what burnt flesh smelled like.

Marcus dialed 911 and then the club. It was only a few minutes later that I started to hear the sounds of sirens and motorcycles in the distance. 

“Hijo de puta!”

“What's wrong,” I managed to hiss out through the searing pain. I meant besides my house being on fire and my leg looking and feeling like it had been roasted on a barbecue grill.

Marcus sat down beside me and let me lean against him while we waited for help to arrive. “They left you and the Sons a message, nena.” He pointed towards my garage door that had been vandalized with red paint.

**** YOU TAKE ONE OF OURS, WE TAKE ONE OF YOURS! ****

What the fuck had Happy gotten me into? That was the last thing I remember thinking before the pain in my leg became unbearable and I passed out. 

***

When I came to I knew I was in the hospital before I even opened my eyes. That sickly, sanitized smell could only ever be found in hospitals. I knew I was pumped full of pain killers because I had to fight to open my eyes.

The room was private and dark. Looking to my right, I saw an IV stand that held bags of saline and antibiotics. The small stand beside it was the morphine pump that had me so out of it. An uncomfortable, unnatural feeling down below let me know that I'd been fitted with a catheter. My left leg was tightly wrapped in white gauze and Marcus sat in the chair beside my bed.

Marcus smiled when he saw that I was awake. “There are those pretty brown eyes I've missed, nena.”

“Water, please.” My mouth felt about as dry as it would after an all-night drinking binge which I hadn't had since college.

Marcus got to his feet and helped me drink from the small plastic cup that sat on the table next to the bed. 

“Tell me everything that happened,” I demanded as I settled back onto my pillow. 

“The fire department got the fire put out but your kitchen was gutted. I got my guys out looking for who set the fire and Happy should be here in a few hours. He's still in the air.” He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. “I've got everything covered, mi reina. You just need to rest and heal.”

Rest wasn't hard to come by. The morphine pump must have been on a timer because it chose that moment to shoot me up with another dose. Everything went black again after that.


	7. Chapter 7

I next awoke to the sound of two familiar, angry voices arguing…about me.

“She’s coming to Charming with me.” That was Happy.

“Fuck that, pendejo,” Marcus called my older brother an asshole. That was never smart for anyone to do. “She’s in this fucking hospital because of you, ese.”

“She’s my sister, my blood.”

“She’s my old lady. She’s coming home with me.”

“Your _old lady_? Since when?”

I once again forced my eyes open. “Do I get a say in any of this? Or are you two just going to plan out my entire life for me from now on?”

Happy gave me what passed for a smile coming from him and leaned down and kissed my cheek. “Glad to see you’re okay, Lilo.”

I had literally been set on fire. How was that okay? “Why is this happening?” I got right down to the point.

Happy shook his head. “We don’t know yet but we’re trying to figure it out.”

That was just like SAMCRO. They were always a few steps behind every problem and this was no different. Except, this time the problem had directly affected me, and my life and I was beyond what you would call _pissed the fuck off_. “Well, Hap, you be sure and let me know when you figure out who tried to kill me and burn down my house,” I glared at my brother who had the good sense to look slightly ashamed. “You’ll be able to find me at Marcus’ place.”

I saw Marcus smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Happy briefly rubbed his chin. “It’s true? You’re his old lady?”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “I am.”

At my words, Marcus brought my hand up to his lips to kiss my knuckles. “Eres la mujer de mis sueños.”

I couldn’t help but smile at his sweet words while being secretly glad that Happy couldn’t speak or understand Spanish. “Eres el hombre de mis sueños.”

Happy shook his head. “I don’t even want to know what the fuck I’m witnessing right now. Lilo, are you sure that you want to stay with him?”

“I’m 100% positive,” I confirmed. “I trust Marcus with my life. He’ll keep me safe.” He already had. If he hadn’t have been at my house when it was torched there’s a better than great chance that I would have died in the flames.

“Clay isn’t going to like that you’re playing queen for the Mayans’ mother charter,” Happy told me seriously.

Happy’s words had me suddenly understanding why Marcus had taken to calling me _mi reina_. That wasn’t just a sweet pet name. In Marcus and Happy’s world it was also an important title. “I’m not playing at anything,” I hissed. “And Clay isn’t my fucking problem, he’s yours.”


	8. Chapter 8

Once Happy had departed, I carefully and a little painfully scooted over in my hospital bed. “Marcus, come and lay with me, mi rey.” I pouted a little at him and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

Marcus firmly shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt you, mi corazón.” He reached down and tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

“You won’t,” I assured him. “It’s been a really bad twenty-four hours. I just want to feel you close to me, baby, please?”

With a resigned sigh and a small smile on his face, Marcus lowered the metal bed rail on one side and carefully eased himself down to lay beside me in the tiny bed.

Careful of my bandaged leg and the IV needle in my wrist, I moved to lay on his chest. “There, much better.”

“Sí, corazoncita,” he kissed the top of my head.

“Marcus, when were you going to tell me that I was your old lady?” I couldn’t help but ask. It seemed strange to me that Happy had been told before I was.

“I didn’t want to scare you, bebita. I know it’s soon but the minute I walked in your kitchen and saw you cooking dinner with my son, I knew nena.” He brought a hand down to tilt my face up to look at his. “Te adoro. Me haces feliz.” He leaned down and softly kissed me.

I had a smile on my face when we parted. “What’s the job description of the Mayans’ queen? The only MC queen I’ve ever met was Gemma Teller-Morrow and I’m pretty positive you don’t want me to start acting like her.

“Fuck no,” Marcus chuckled. “I want you to stay the same. The MC’s queen has two jobs – look after the clubhouse, the hermanos, and their families and keep her king happy. You’ve already perfected one of those jobs, nena.”

“I think I can handle that.” I started tracing invisible shapes onto his chest.

“I _know_ you can, Lilo,” he told me fondly.

“When am I getting sprung from here?” I hated hospitals. Who didn’t? I had a kitchen that needed to be repaired and a job that I loved and wanted to get back to as soon as possible.

“Doc says tomorrow morning but you’re gonna have to take it easy for next couple of weeks.” Marcus began stroking his fingertips up and down my arm. “You were out for almost a full day. I called the school this morning and told them you had been hurt in an accident. They have a substitute covering for you until you’re better, bebita.”

It warmed my heart that Marcus had cared enough to go through the trouble of notifying my job. Happy would have never thought to do that. It took at least one worry off my mind. “Thank you, mi rey.” I kissed his chin.

“De nada,” he kissed my forehead. “You should get some more sleep, hermosa. That way you’re well rested when it’s time for me to take you home.”


	9. Chapter 9

Marcus’ place was a five-bedroom hacienda-style house in an upper-middle-class neighborhood. Besides Marcus and Esai, the house was also occupied by Marcus’ mom, Maria, and two teddy bears masquerading as pitbulls named Toro and Zorro.

I had been so incredibly nervous about meeting my old man’s mother, but it turned out that I had nothing to worry about. Maria remembered me from the school and was as pleased as punch that her son had finally gotten himself an old lady. Esai also seemed to be happy to have me around, but he had always been a sweet and easy-going kid.

I still hadn’t gone back to work, and it had been three weeks. My leg healing had been set back by an infection that I picked up in the hospital. Marcus had been so furious at the inept doctors that he had driven me all the way to St. Thomas Hospital in Charming, a good hour away. There I was admitted to a private room and underwent both surgery and skin grafts to correct the damage done by the doctors at the first hospital.

It was the day before I was to be released, and I was all alone in my room. Marcus had gone to visit the SAMCRO clubhouse because Happy had called and let him know that they had a lead on the Nord who had set me on fire in the first place.

I was flipping through a _People Magazine_ when a knock on the door startled me. “Come in,” I called.

The heavy wooden door swung open and in walked Dr. Tara Knowles. She was the old lady of SAMCRO’S VP, Jax Teller. “Hey,” she smiled as she entered. “I just wanted to check-in and see how you are feeling?”

“Fine,” I replied blandly. I had never liked Tara, and I had met her a handful of times over the years. She always struck me as uptight, and she had zero personality. Every time she smiled, it looked like it was painful because she hadn’t done it in a while.

“Happy told Jax that you’re pretty unhappy with the club.” Tara took a seat in the chair beside my bed. “He thinks that you’re lashing out by dating Alvarez, and with him about to go away for fourteen months, he wants to know that you’re going to be okay.”

“Wait a damned minute,” I held up my hand. “Where the hell is Happy going for fourteen months?”

“He didn’t tell you?” She bit her lip.

“Tell me what?” I narrowed my eyes at her.

“Happy, Jax, and a few others are getting locked up in Stockton for fourteen months. Happy doesn’t want you getting caught up in the violence that follows the Mayans.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at the nativity of the good doctor. “Do you even hear yourself? The only violent shit I’ve been affected by came curtesy of SAMCRO, not the Mayans. I also know enough about both clubs to know that 99.9% of the time the Mayans have gotten bloody, it’s been with SAMCRO, and they weren’t the instigators.” I shook my head at her as I noticed that Marcus had returned and was leaning back against the back wall of the room, watching me with a little smirk on his face. “I’ve been around MC’s my whole life. My dad rode with the Hell’s Angels. Happy’s been a Son since I was a toddler. My old man’s the president of the fucking Mayans. I know what I’m doing a hell of a lot better than you do. You’re just an old lady. I’m a queen. And who’s old man is going to prison, yours or mine?”

Tara was at a complete lack for words.

“That’s what I thought,” I smirked at her. “Maybe, instead of worrying about what’s going on in my life, you should worry about what’s going on in yours. You can get out now,” I ordered.

Tara got to her feet with a sneer on her face. “I’ll tell Happy what you said.” Her words came out as some kind of threat.

I nodded. “You do that. You can also tell him that his sister said that he can go fuck himself.”

Marcus started laughing as Tara stormed out.


	10. Chapter 10

“Did you enjoy that, mi reina?” Marcus walked over and leaned down to kiss me. 

“A little,” I smiled. “I’ve never like Tara.”

Marcus nodded and took a seat beside me on the bed. “All I can say is that the sex must be good for Jax to keep that puta around.”

“We’ve never had sex, and you keep me around,” I teased. I knew the only reason why we hadn’t been intimate was that I was injured. 

Marcus smiled. “That’s because you’re a pleasure to be around and,” he paused for a moment before continuing on in Spanish. “Te quiero con todo mi corazón.” 

My breath caught in my throat. He had just told me that he loved me. And he actually looked anxious that I’d reject him. Was he nuts?

“Marcus,” I smiled. “Yo también te amo.”

Marcus let out a sigh of relief. Cupping my cheek, he pulled me in for a long, slow kiss. 

As much as I didn’t want to wreck the moment, I needed to know what had happened at the SAMCRO clubhouse. I broke the kiss and leaned back a little so I could see him better. “Marcus, what happened with SAMCRO?”

“You’re safe now, mi amor.” He lightly stroked my jaw with his knuckles. 

“How?” I asked after breathing a sigh of relief.

“The skinhead that attacked you had a kid sister who ran away from home and ended up in pornos produced by a studio that SAMCRO co-owns. She got hooked on crank and overdosed not long before you were targeted.”

“A sister for a sister.” I nodded. I was the only sister of a Son who lived anywhere close. And why did it not surprise me that SAMCRO owned a porn studio? It’s like they were actively trying to be a white-trash bike stereotype. 

“It’s been handled,” Marcus placed a soft kiss on my forehead. 

“Does this mean I can go out by myself again?” Not that I found displeasure in the company of Marcus or any of the Mayans brothers. I just missed my independence. 

“Sí, nena,” he confirmed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and, careful not to hurt me, pulled me to snuggle into his chest. “Although I hope you still let me take you out from time to time.”

“Of course,” I promised. 

Marcus turned his head and nuzzled my cheek with his nose. “I really can’t wait for you to be well, mi reina. I want to be with you.” His hot breath on my skin caused goosebumps to pop up along my arms. 

“I want to be with you too.” I wanted to be with Marcus more than I’d ever wanted to be with any man that came before him. “I love you, Marcus.”

Marcus smiled, seemingly pleased to hear the words in English for the first time. “Look at me, nena.”

I did as he told me, tilting my head up to look at him but not leaving my place on his chest. 

“I love you too, Lilo.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. 

When the nurse came by on her rounds half an hour later, she caught us necking like two teenagers at Make-Out Point.


	11. Chapter 11

I was released from the hospital early the next morning, and I was eager to get back to the comfort of Marcus’ home. Unfortunately, Happy had other plans. He caught up to Marcus and me in the hospital parking lot. I couldn’t ride on the back of his bike with a bum leg, so we were going home in Marcus’ black Mercedes SUV. He had just finished helping me into the passenger seat when Happy appeared beside the door.

“You're really going back to Oakland?” Happy crossed his arms over his chest, and I’m pretty sure he was glaring at me behind his sunglasses.

“Seeing as I live and work there – yeah.” I rolled my eyes at him and flipped my hair over my shoulder. I was a thirty-year-old woman, but there was just something about my older brother that brought out the petulant teenager in me.

“With him?” Happy jerked his head over to where Marcus was standing.

“Yep.” I fixed my deadliest glare at him. “I had a cute little place of my own, but my idiot brother and his friends pissed off this neo-nazi wannabe, and he set it on fire.”

“Lilo, you know I’m getting locked up in a few weeks. I need to know that you're going to be safe while I’m gone. If you stay here in Charming, SAMCRO can look after you.” Happy took his sunglasses off and perched them atop his bald head. Sure enough, I was correct. He was glaring at me.

Marcus looked ready to punch Happy in the jaw and opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. “I will be safe while you’re gone,” I assured him coldly. “I’ll be safe because Marcus and the Mayans will look after me. Get this through your bald head: I’m not loyal to SAMCRO, I’m loyal to the Mayans.”

“Jesus Christ, Lilo!” Happy punched the passenger side door. “You’re acting like a spoiled little bitch!”

Now Marcus got involved. Taking Happy, a man who could more than hold his own in a fight, by surprise, Marcus grabbed him by the back of his kutte and slammed him against the side of the SUV. “Apologize to mi reina now, ese, or you’re going home without your tongue.”

Happy’s pride was obviously hurt, but he still managed to spit out an apology.

“I’ll think about accepting that when you start acting like my brother again and not an asshole,” I promised before issuing a threat that I knew was sure to piss him off. “And if you keep this shit up, I swear to God I’ll marry Marcus just to spite while you’re in Stockton.”

Marcus snorted out a laugh, but Happy was enraged. “Do it, Lilo. I fucking dare you, little girl,” Happy spat out furiously before stomping off towards his bike.

“You okay, querida?” Marcus leaned in the passenger side door and softly kissed me.

I laughed when we parted. “When me and Happy used to fight like that when we were younger, our mom just called it Tuesday. Happy’s all bark and no bite…at least with me.”

“Ready to go home?” He smiled at me.

“Half-past ready.” I eagerly nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story requests are now open on my tumblr page. Just search for @maybeitwasmemphis88


	12. Chapter 12

It took another two weeks before my leg was (mostly) healed. I’d forever have a gnarly scar, but I was finally back to being me. I returned to work just in time to complete the final two months of the school year.

It was a Friday afternoon when I finally got around to meeting with my insurance adjuster to discuss my claim for the fire damage that had been done to my house. I didn’t get good news. When I returned to Marcus’ place, I slammed the door a little harder than usual when I entered the house. Torro and Zorro were cooling themselves by laying on the cold hardwood floor in the house’s entranceway, and both of them jumped in fright before realizing it was just me and going back to their afternoon naps.

“What’s wrong, nena?”

I nearly jumped out of my fucking skin. I hadn’t seen Marcus sitting in the living room at first. I hung my purse up on the black metal hook next to the front door and walked over to join him on the couch.

“I’m going to wring Happy’s neck when he gets out of Stockton,” I huffed. My brother had started his prison sentence just that past Monday. I had wanted to bury the hatchet and say goodbye, but Happy knew how to hold a grudge and told me not to come and see him before he left. I’d spent most of that night crying on Marcus’ shoulder.

“What’s that pendejo done now?” Marcus wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“My insurance company turned down my claim because my policy doesn’t include arson coverage. I didn’t choose Happy to be my brother, so I don’t understand why it can’t be covered under the act of God clause.” I totally understood, although I said differently out of frustration. I think I had a valid point none the less. You can’t pick your family. “I’m going to have to pay for the repairs out of pocket.” The estimated cost of those repairs exceeded fifty thousand dollars. I wasn’t sure how I was going to pay that. My teaching salary barely paid my bills, and I only had twenty thousand left in my savings account from the insurance money I had received after my mom’s death.

“Can I offer a suggestion, mi reina?” Marcus ran his fingertips up and down my arm.

“I’m all ears, babe.” Any idea was a good idea at this point.

“I’ll pay for the repairs, and when they’re done, you rent out the house and continue living here with me. I know it would make Mama and Esai happy. They love you just as much as I do.” Marcus kissed my cheek. “This way, I get my money back, so you don’t have to feel guilty or indebted to me, and I get to keep you in my bed where you belong mi armor.”

I know that in the How-To-Adult handbook, it said that I should take time to think this decision through. I should make a pros and cons list, pray about it, maybe even discuss my emotions with a therapist. I did none of those things.

I turned my head and pecked him on the lips. “Okay, mi rey.”

Marcus grinned before pulling me to straddle his lap. He tangled his hand in my hair and pulled my mouth to his.

I let myself get lost in the kiss for a moment, but when I felt his hand slip under the back of my shirt, I pulled back. “Marcus, where are your mom and Esai?” I didn’t much feel like getting caught in this position.

Marcus smirked and brushed some of my hair behind my ear. “I sent them on a weekend trip to Anaheim so Mama can shop, and Esai can visit Disneyland as a reward for his good report card. My cousin, Bishop, is with them. The house is all ours until Sunday night.”

“Is that right?” I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Si.” Marcus’ hands came to rest on my hips.

I rocked my hips against him, causing him to groan and hold tighter to me. I leaned down so I could whisper against his lips. “Take me to bed, mi rey.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I know I've gotten HORRIBLE at replying because of real life but I do read and greatly appreciate your comments and support!

Marcus and I were lying in bed, leisurely sharing kisses and caresses when I felt his hand pop the button on my jeans, and I froze.

“What’s wrong, mi amor?” Marcus pulled back to look at me in concern. He reached down and lightly stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. “Do you want to stop?”

Fuck no, I didn’t want to stop. I was just nervous about him seeing my scar. My bandage had only come off a week earlier, and I had kept my newly acquired scar covered up with jeans and yoga pants ever since. “My scar,” I said by way of an explanation.

Marcus bit his lip and nodded. Then he proceeded to quickly strip me of my jeans, tossing the garment to the floor. “Eres una tonta, mi bella reina.” He slowly started kissing up my damaged leg, staring at my foot and paying extra attention to my still hyper-sensitive scar. “This is just a battle scar, bebita. It doesn’t make me love you any less. It makes me love you more because it shows how strong my queen is. Eres al amor de mi vida.” He laid a sweet kiss on my knee.

“Marcus, te necesito,” I whined, reaching out for him.

Marcus moved back up my body, helping me get rid of the rest of my clothes. That completed, he got off the bed, quickly discarding the rest of his own clothes. He took his time with me. With his mouth and his hands,, he worshipped my body like I was some kind of goddess. I was almost crying tears of pure pleasure when Marcus finally settled himself between my thighs, the head of his thick cock nudging at my entrance.

I bucked my hips so I could rub against him. “Baby, now, please.”

Marcus smirked and rubbed his cock along my soaking wet folds. “I think I like it when you beg for me, mi amor. Qué hermosa te ves.”

“Stop teasing,” I moaned. “I want you, baby.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” He thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt inside me in just one smooth stroke. He stilled himself for a moment to give me time to adjust. “You okay, mi reina?” He started placing wet kisses along my neck as one hand came up to massage my left breast.

“Better than okay, mi rey.” I rocked my hips a little. “Please, move.”

Marcus didn’t need to be told twice. He took me in long, hard strokes that had me seeing stars. I rode out two orgasms before his thrusts became erratic, and Marcus seemed to lose his grasp of the English language. “Si, carina. Te sientes muy bien.” He reached down between our connected bodies and started rubbing circles on my clit with his thumb. My third orgasm washed over me as Marcus lightly bit down on my shoulder and spilled himself inside me with a rather sexy groan.

Later, as I lay half-asleep in his arms, Marcus kissed the top of my head. “To amo, Lilo.”

“I love you too.” I kissed his bare chest and closed my eyes.

I think Marcus thought I was asleep when he whispered in my ear ten minutes later. “Quiero estar contigo para siempre.”

I smiled against his chest, but I kept my eyes closed. I never told him that I heard him.


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN MONTHS LATER**

“Mi reina, are you sure you want to do this?”

That was probably the tenth time in the last twenty-four hours that Marcus had asked me that question. I rolled my eyes as I finished taping up the ‘WELCOME HOME’ banner that Esai and I had made over the front door. “I’ve been writing to Happy for months. He agreed to come. Nothing bad is going to happen.” Grabbing my step stool, I walked back into the house. “Happy’s okay with us now. He’s had time to cool down in Stockton,” I told my fiancé, who was standing in the entranceway.

“Sí,” Marcus nodded, “but you left out a big part of the story, nena, and you know it.” He gestured toward the living room.

Our four-month-old daughter, Tessa Maria, lay peacefully sleeping in her baby swing next to the picture window. She was guarded on each side by Torro and Zorro, who were sleeping on the job.

Yeah. I never told my brother I was pregnant. It just didn’t seem like something you told someone in a letter, and Happy used all of his phone privileges keeping in touch with SAMCRO. Ironically, the one time he had attempted to call was the night I was in the hospital in labor with Tessa.

“I can’t really do anything about that now,” I shrugged. “I don’t think he’ll be that upset.” I hope.

The tell-tale sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway made me jump, and Marcus fixed me with a pointed look. I ignored him and pulled open the front door before Happy could knock or ring the bell.

Happy looked much the same as the last time I had seen him. Same bald head. Same baggy jeans. The only change I could see was that he was wearing a black hoodie over his kutte.

“Hey there, stranger.” I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Good to see you too, kid,” Happy returned the hug before pulling back.

“Welcome home, hermano,” Marcus held out his hand. He was playing nice for me, and I adored him for it.

“Thanks, man.” Happy surprised me when he shook Marcus’ hand.

Tessa chose that moment to wake up and announce her existence to her uncle. She started loudly cooing.

Happy’s head jerked to the left just as Esai walked out of the kitchen. “Mamá, Abuela says dinner’s almost done,” he announced.

Happy turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled timidly at him. “Um, yeah. I adopted him,” I pointed at Esai . “And I gave birth to her,” I pointed over at Tessa.

“I missed a lot.” Happy seemed more shocked than pissed. That was encouraging.

“You want a drink, Hap?” Marcus looked like he wanted to laugh but was containing the urge, so I didn’t smack him.

“Yeah,” Happy nodded slowly, “a drink would be good.”


	15. Chapter 15

**MARCUS’ POV**

While Lilo breastfed Tessa in the living room, Happy had chosen to join me on the patio for a beer. “You okay, ese?” I smirked as I took a long pull of my beer.

“Always thought Lilo would be a mom.” Happy took a sip from his own beer. “Didn’t expect it to happen like this though.”

“You mean with me?” I knew I was probably the last person on earth that Happy wanted to see his little sister with. Not that I really cared. I wouldn’t give up mi reina for anything in the world.

Happy nodded. “I also thought I’d be at her wedding.”

“Me and Lilo aren’t married,” I shook my head and corrected him.

Happy appeared confused. “She’s wearing a rock and you got an L tattooed on your ring finger.”

I also had Lilo’s name over my heart and she had an M hidden underneath her engagement ring. That didn’t make us married. It was just our way of saying we belong to each other, marriage license or no marriage license.

I smirked. “Did you really think she’d get married without you there?”

“That’s what she threatened before I got locked up.” Happy leaned back in the patio chair.

“Because she was pissed,” I laughed. “Your sister doesn’t like being told what to do.” I had almost died when I suggested that she stop teaching when we learned Lilo was expecting. I’m pretty sure she worked into her 9th month of pregnancy just to spite me.

Now Happy chuckled. “Learned that the hard way, huh?”

“She threw a high heel at my head when I told her to stop working while she was pregnant,” I confirmed.

“You do plan on marrying though, right?” Happy narrowed his eyes at me.

“If you hadn’t been locked up, she’d already be my wife,” I shot back. “We’re doing it in December. Lilo wants to lose all her baby weight first but my mama will have my balls if I don’t make an honest woman of her before the new year. I think mama likes her better than me now.”

“Your ma a Catholic?” Happy guessed.

“Sí, very.” Mama would have preferred me to marry Lilo before the birth of our daughter. Truthfully, I had wanted the same thing but Lilo insisted that we wait for Happy and I would deny mi reina nothing.

Happy took another swig of his beer. “The women rule in this house, huh?”

“Sí,” I laughed. “And your sister just blessed me with another one.”

Happy joined in the laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry this chapter took me over five months to post. I’ve had issues with my bipolar disorder this past summer. I needed time away to get myself right. I’m sorry if you followed my old tumblr and had a story request in for me to write. I deleted that tumblr because the (political) trolling I was getting wasn’t helping my bipolar depression. I deleted it without saving the story requests and I am soooo sorry that I did that. I wasn’t thinking and didn’t mean to. My new tumblr is antisocialwonder and if you resubmit your request, I will happily get right on it as soon as I’m done updating my other stories that have been neglected.


	16. Chapter 16

After disappearing onto the patio for half an hour, Marcus and Happy surprised me by getting along for the rest of the day. Before he took off, Happy gave me one more shock to the system when he asked to hold Tessa. Sure, he was good with Esai, but I’d never seen my brother around babies.

When I handed Tessa over, I went to instruct Happy on how to hold her neck and head but there was no need. Happy cradled his niece like a pro. He smirked at me because he knew what I was thinking. “I was fifteen when you were born, kid. Did ya think I never held you?”

Marcus wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me from behind as we stood watching Happy on the couch.

Careful of Tessa, Happy lightly bumped his shoulder into Esai’s, who was sitting beside him. “I also used to change your ma’s diapers.”

“Ew, gross,” Esai started laughing.

A blinding flash filled the room as did the tell-tale sound of a picture being taken.

We all turned to find Marcus’ mom, Maria, holding up her smartphone. “Couldn’t help it,” she shrugged. “You all looked muy precioso.”

***

Later that night, I was sitting up in bed, Tessa asleep on my chest when Marcus joined us in the bedroom after putting Esai to bed. Without saying a word, he came over and picked the baby up off my chest before moving her over to the bassinet that sat beside his side of the bed. He had put the bassinet there before Tessa was even born. He told me that he did that so that he would be the first one awoken when she cried. That way he could be the one to pick her up and bring her to me. He wanted to bond with our daughter and keep me from getting too run down. He’d been there for every midnight feeding and had more than handled his fair share of dirty diapers. Tessa may have been an unplanned surprise, but I couldn’t have picked a better father for my children. Marcus was so involved in both Esai and Tessa’s lives, and he didn’t hide how much he loved his family. It made me think that I wouldn’t mind having more or two more with him after we were married.

“What’s that smile for, mi amor,” Marcus asked as he joined me in bed.

“You’re a good papá,” I told me, smiling up at him as he hovered above me.

Marcus reached down and brushed his knuckles along my cheek. “You’re a great mamá, nena, the best.” He leaned down and laid a soft kiss on my lips. He was looking at me with so much love when he pulled back that I felt like crying. “Te amo más que nada en el mundo, Lilo… you and the niños. Cásate conmigo.”

I chuckled even as a happy tear rolled down my cheek. “I already agreed to marry you, baby.” I raised my left hand and wiggled my ring finger where his ring sat.

Marcus kissed me again. “No, mi tesoro. I mean I don’t want to wait anymore. You don’t need to lose weight, corazón. You’re beautiful and you’re sexy. Marry me this weekend at the clubhouse. I don’t want to wait another minute for mi reina to my wife.”

When he put it like that, how could I refuse him? “Okay,” I nodded with a grin as more happy tears escaped. “Let’s do it, mi rey.”

Marcus’ response was to crash his lips down on mine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The lyrics belong to Chuck Wicks.

We were married that Sunday at the Mayan’s clubhouse by a Catholic priest who looked both out of place and highly uncomfortable. Esai stood as his father’s best man and my maid of honor, a fellow Mayans old lady named Tuesday, who I had become close to, carried Tessa down the aisle instead of a bouquet of flowers. Happy was the one who walked me down the aisle and grudgingly gave me away.

Marcus and I shared our first dance to Enrique Iglesias’ song Hero and while it was briefly interrupted by a prospect named Lito falling drunk off the clubhouse bar that he was dancing on top of it was perfect for us.

“I love you, Senora Alvarez,” Marcus whispered against my lips before softly kissing me.

As the song ended, a new one didn’t immediately start. Marcus’ sergeant-at-arms, Juan, was playing DJ and his voice on the microphone suddenly filled the clubhouse. “This one is by request of my hermano, Happy. You may be a Son, ese, but we won’t hold that against you.”

Happy flipped him off as he walked over to me. He held out his hand. “Come on,” he ordered gruffly.

The song that started playing had tears pooling in my eyes as I started dancing with my brother.

_“How could that beautiful woman with you,_

_Be that same freckled face kid that I knew?_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to,_

_And tucked into bed all those nights._

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her,_

_It was only a matter of time._

_I love her first._

_I held her first._

_And a place in my heart will always be hers._

_From the first breath she breathed,_

_When she first smiled at me,_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep._

_And I prayed that she’d find you someday._

_But it’s still hard to give her away,_

_I loved her first.”_

The song spoke volumes for Happy and I. Happy’s dad had run off when he was a baby. He’d been adopted by my dad who wasn’t really around much. He’d been killed in prison when I was ten. Twenty-five-year-old Happy had stepped up and been the only real father figure that I had after that. He drove me fucking crazy sometimes, but I don’t know what I’d do without him in my life.

“Thank you, Happy,” I smiled up at him.

“You know I’ll kill him if he hurts you, right?” Happy looked at me sternly.

“He won’t,” I chuckled and promised.

***

** THREE YEARS LATER **

“Mamá, can I go to the skatepark with Miles?” Almost thirteen-year-old Esai came jogging into the clubhouse where I was busy sorting through boxes of baby things with my fellow old ladies and princesses (sisters and daughters of brothers).

“Sure,” I stood up to stretch my back. “Be back here by four so we can go home and get ready for your sister’s recital.”

“Mamá,” Esai whined. “Why do I have to go? Tess sucks!”

“Because” I put my hands on my hips and glared at him sternly. “Tess went to all of your baseball games last season while you rode the bench. You can do this for her. She’s excited.” Besides, what three-year-old ballerina didn’t suck? That’s what made it cute.

“Fine,” Esai huffed and gave me a half-hearted kiss on the cheek before leaving.

The sound of motorcycles pulling up outside let me know that the guys were back. They’d been on a memorial run down in Charming. It was the one-year anniversary of Jax Teller’s death. SAMCRO had been nearly destroyed from the inside by the Teller-Morrow family. Of the original club members that I knew, only three were left standing. Thankfully, that three included Happy. He had been helping to rebuild that club as SAMCRO’s sergeant-at-arms. He had made it where the Mayans and SAMCRO weren’t only allies. They were now friends.

“Shit, Lilo, are you pregnant again?”

I looked up from the box of baby clothes that I was sorting through to find Happy standing next to my husband. Marcus looked mildly terrified that I might be expecting again.

“That is in no way funny,” I shook my head. “I have six-month-old twins at home. Don’t you dare jinx me.” Proving that Marcus and I love surprises, our first planned baby had ended up being two babies. Mateo Marcus and Lily Magdalena were loved beyond measure, but a person could only handle so much. Add a pre-teen son and a daughter in preschool and Marcus and I had our hands full. If it weren’t for my mother-in-law and me choosing to be a stay-at-home mom, there’s no way I would have been able to handle being a wife, mother, and the Mayans’ queen. “All this is for Juan’s little sister, Esme.”

“Yeah,” Juan spoke up as he poured himself a shot of whiskey at the bar. “Her pendejo baby daddy up and split on her and she’s working full-time at the _Target_ in Charming.”

“Hey, Hap,” I got his attention. “Zara was going to drop this stuff off in Charming tonight. Do you think you could follow her and help her unload it? She’s tiny and Esme’s four-months pregnant.”

“Sure,” Happy nodded.

***

Later that evening, after watching my oldest daughter accidently whack another child in the face while trying to twirl and getting everyone home and into bed, I stood at the kitchen sink doing the dishes.

“Leave that, mi corazón.” Marcus wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. “I’ll so them in the morning. Come to bed, Lilo.”

That was a hard request to refuse so I didn’t. that’s how I found myself curled up on my husband’s chest completely naked and 100% sated.

“Mi reina,” Marcus was lightly stroking my hip with his fingers. “You knew Zara had a thing for Happy when you sent them off together didn’t you, hermosa?”

I chuckled and kissed the tattoo of my name over his heart. “Of course, I did, mi rey.” Zara was Juan’s other little sister and she had been lusting after my older brother for years. “It’s time for Happy to find an old lady, past time really.”

I felt more than I heard Marcus chuckled beneath me. “I love you, Lilo.” He kissed my forehead.

“You better,” I playfully grumbled, “and I love you too.”

**_ FINIS _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
